Riddles and Rhymes
by Donna Maj Lambert
Summary: (title changed from the girl with a riddle)She’s got a Riddle, but no one knows. She holds it close, but no one sees. She has it in her heart, but no one can find it, cause she hides it well, where no one can know, see or find.
1. Chapter One

Title: The Girl with a Riddle  
  
Author: Bloo-Bubbles  
  
Category: Romance  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: She's got a Riddle, but no one knows. She holds it close, but no one sees. She has it in her heart, but no one can find it, cause she hides it well, where no one can know, see or find.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing but the plot I hold in my hands!  
  
A/N: Ok the summary ain't all that good but just read it!  
  
The Girl with a Riddle  
  
She sat on her bed writing in her diary.  
  
"Dear diary,  
  
I know I haven't written to you in a while, but I've been busy thinking. You know how I told you about my first year and everything that happened then, well I've been thinking more about him. My eyes travel through the skies at night trying to search for the star that might be hiding him. I find myself calling out his name every so often. His face blinds my dreams. My heart skips a beat every time I discover myself daydreaming about him."  
  
She stopped for a second thinking of more to write, but found herself thinking of him. It'd been five years since then, and she still thought about him everyday. He was the only one she thought of. No one knew that the only reason why she had a crush on a different person was because he reminded her of the one in her dreams. They all thought it was because he was famous.  
  
She started to write again,  
  
"Mum finds me crying at night sometimes, when I am home for the summer. I tell her everything is fine and not to worry, but - I just miss him, that's all. I want to be with him once more, to see his face and his jet black hair, I want him in my arms, if only - if only my brother's friend didn't come and save the day I could still have my love to hold. Well, I think I should do my work for classes tomorrow; I have neglected to do that as well. I am sorry for such a short passage but I promise tomorrow will be longer. With this last word, I sign my name,  
  
Virginia Weasley "  
  
"Ginny, are you ok?" A girl from a few tables over asked.  
  
"I am, Hermione. I - I'm just tired, I think I'll go to bed. G'night." Ginny got up and picked up her diary as well.  
  
"Alright Ginny, I'll see you later. G'night." Hermione said as she went back to her book.  
  
Ginny walked up the long stairway to her dorm, which was on the left; she walked in and put her diary down in her trunk, where it lay safe and sound. She closed her trunk and put a locking charm on it. She was great with charms, but no one seemed to take the time and notice, no one but him at least. Ginny put her nightgown on and sat on her bed. She closed her hangings and laid down. As her thoughts raced threw her head, she began to cry herself to sleep. It always happened this way and no one seemed to care, but him.  
  
  
  
"Virginia, I'm here now." Ginny heard a voice and turned around. There he was. The one she had been waiting for.  
  
"Tom, where have you been?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.  
  
He smiled, "I'm sorry dearest, I hade some things to take care of."  
  
"Well you could have come sooner, five years and not even a letter." Ginny whined.  
  
"Do you think there are owls in the memory world?" Tom asked sarcastically.  
  
"There could be," Ginny said walking towards Tom.  
  
"Oh my fair Princess, I have missed you so." Tom said as he took her hands.  
  
"Not nearly as much as I have missed you." Ginny said looking up into Tom's eyes.  
  
Tom bent down and kissed her lips.  
  
It was a short, sweet kiss. "I love you, Virginia." He said.  
  
"Oh Thomas, you know I hate that name." Ginny said rolling her eyes.  
  
"And you know I don't like the name Thomas, I prefer Tom thank you." He said kissing her forehead.  
  
Ginny's breath escaped her lips as she drew in Tom's unique smells. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again, she found a startling surprise. Tom was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Ginny was tangled in her sheets. She had, had a dream. That was it, just a dream. A tear escaped her watering eyes. Why did she kid herself with such silly little things as dreams? Even she did not know. She glared over at the clock only to see that it was only midnight. There was still a few hours to go until day break. Ginny sat up and looked out side her hangings to see if any one else was up. Luckily no one was. Ginny stepped out and opened the door to the dorm.  
  
Ginny headed down the stairs to the Common Room. She peered around the corner just to see if anyone was there. There was a few people sleeping with their heads on their books but no one else that were awake.  
  
Ginny walked around the corner being careful not to wake any of the sleeping people, walked out of the door, and slipped her feet onto the cold floor of the hallway. She looked from left to right and then headed down the hallway to a room that she hadn't entered in a long while. She turned a few corners and stood in front of a sign that said "Out of Order."  
  
Ginny hesitated before opening the door and walking into the dimly lit room. She gave a sigh as her memories came back of that one night in June. She wiped the tears away from her eyes and walked over to the sink that she had entered five years ago. She gulped down some saliva that was building up in her mouth, bent down by the snake on the pipe, and hissed a small tune. She stepped away as she watched the entrance of the Chamber open once again.  
  
Ginny hesitated once more before jumping into the whole and sliding down the pipe. She landed with a thump on some bones that hadn't disposed themselves. She sat up and walked forward to the place where Tom and her had shared there first kiss. She stood in the spot she got shivers up her spine and tears escaped from her eyes.  
  
Ginny wrapped her arms around herself trying to keep herself from shivering but the more she tried the more she shivered. Ginny felt something wrap around her and suddenly felt warmth. She turned around, but there was no one there.  
  
Ginny turned back around and walked on farther. There it was; the dead caurcus of the Basilisk. Ginny found herself walking towards it. Tears streamed down as she passed that spot and sat down in another.  
  
It was the spot where Tom held her tight and told her all about their plans together. Ginny furiously wiped away the tears and laid down thinking of Tom's face.  
  
Ginny slipped into a soft sleep. Not knowing she had. When she awoke again she was in a bed. It wasn't hers. It had green and silver sheets, and was rounded with no hangings. Ginny looked around the room and saw pictures of herself all over.  
  
"am I dreaming again?" She asked aloud.  
  
"No, this is real this time." Came a voice from the corner.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Oh Virginia, I know about your fantasy you had about us." The voice said again.  
  
"What do you mean us? Who are you?" Ginny demanded getting off of the bed and looking around.  
  
"Surely you should know my voice, or has it been to long. I am terribly sorry about such a long wait." The voice said and something grabbed Ginny from behind her.  
  
She jumped and ran to the other side of the room. She slowly turned around to see him starring back at her. She gasped as she looked him up from foot to head.  
  
"Tom," She asked in a quite voice.  
  
"Yes, Ginny, it is me." He said.  
  
"But, you - you're just - this is a dream isn't it! It has to be, you - you're gone, out of my life and never coming back, you - you can't come back, you're just a memory! Where am I? I have to wake up this dream isn't funny any more." Ginny shouted running around the room, searching for a way out.  
  
"Ginny calm down. You are NOT dreaming and I AM real. Aren't you happy to see me? Haven't you at least missed me?" Tom asked running in front of Ginny, making her stop and actually look at him.  
  
"No, I am not happy to see you and I didn't miss you. Matter of fact I was glad you left and now you can leave again." Ginny said.  
  
Tom grabbed her and threw her on the bed.  
  
"OWW! That hurt!" Ginny said.  
  
"Exactly," tom said.  
  
Ginny looked down. A single tear escaped her eyes.  
  
"It's really you isn't it?" ginny asked after a long silence.  
  
"That's what I have been trying to tell you." Tom said in his softest voice. He sat down beside her.  
  
"I've missed you Ginny, and I am hoping you have missed me. I've gone to long with out you. I need you back. If only Potter didn't ruin our plans - I - I could still have you." Tom finished looking at Ginny.  
  
"I - I've missed you too. I've thought about you each day since then. Wanting you to be with me. I love you Tom, I know I have never told you that, but it's true." Ginny said looking in Tom's eyes.  
  
Tom bent down and kissed Ginny's lips. Ginny heard a muffled "I love you too," come from Tom's mouth. Her lips formed into a smile as tom pulled away.  
  
"I should probably escort you out of here, so you're not late for classes that is." Tom said.  
  
"Yeah that would help I guess." Ginny said blushing.  
  
"here, follow me." Tom said.  
  
He stood up and walked to a clean section of the wall. He tapped it with his wand and the wall opened. Ginny looked at him amazed to see what was on the other side.  
  
She stood up and walked over to the door way. On the other side was - was her dorm. Her actual dorm in Gryffindor Tower. Her eyes widened and looked at Tom.  
  
"I wanted to be close to you." he said.  
  
"I'll see you later then." Ginny walked into her dorm and watched as Tom and his room disappeared.  
  
Ginny looked at the clock on her bedside table. It was only seven so she got dressed and walked down to the Common Room and sat to wait for the others.  
  
A/N: Did you like it? I hope you did, took me two days to think of it. LOL, ok well Review pleaz! BYE! 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Hola peeple, welcome to another chapter of The Girl With A Riddle, and yes she does have a Riddle if you know what I mean. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! And blue snowflake, I enjoyed reading your review, that was my favorite part to right I don't know why though, that and the dream she had. Well, I guess I have nothing to say so here's the Disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of this sept for the plot and if you have a problem with that then umm. I don't know.....  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
Ginny sat in Charms class waiting for it to end. She wanted to see Tom again. After all those years of only dreaming about him, she could actually see his face. Which brought her to one thought, how had Tom gotten there? It had bugged her all day, and she wasn't about to forget it. As Professor Binns told everyone what the homework was the bell rang and everyone packed their stuff and headed out the door. Ginny rushed away from everyone else and headed for her dorm.  
  
Ginny entered her dorm thirty minutes later. She was exhausted and when she saw Tom lying on her bed, she dropped her books and walked over to him.  
  
"Hey Gin, what took you so long?" Tom asked.  
  
"I was in Prof. Binns class which is on the OTHER side of the school." Ginny said lying down next to Tom.  
  
"Oh, so have a good day?" Tom asked.  
  
"Actually, I've been meaning to ask you something." Ginny said remembering the thing that she had been thinking of the WHOLE day.  
  
"Wahts' that?" Tom asked.  
  
"How did you get back, I mean, where'd you go. How'd you come back to me?" Ginny asked rolling over to face Tom.  
  
"Awe, my fair Ginny, I would tell you that, but then I would have to leave you once again." Tom replied glaring at Ginny.  
  
Ginny playfully punched Tom's arm and smiled at him.  
  
"That's not fair." She protested.  
  
"Nothing's fair." Tom said in his oh so evil voice.  
  
He smiled and kissed Ginny softly. That's what Ginny liked about him, he could be evil one minute and sweet the next.  
  
Ginny smiled and blushed a little.  
  
"Come Ginny, let's go to my room." Tom said standing up and pulling Ginny off the bed.  
  
Ginny followed Tom to the room that she had awakened in.  
  
Tom sat down on his bed and motioned for Ginny to follow.  
  
Ginny sat beside him and Tom kissed her lips. He started to slip Ginny's shirt off.  
  
"Tom, don't" Ginny said through the kiss.  
  
Tom continued to take it off.  
  
"Tom I mean it. Don't," Ginny repeated.  
  
She pushed herself away from Tom.  
  
"Tom, I - I've never done this." Ginny said starring at him.  
  
"I'll teach you." Tom replied.  
  
"No, I'm not ready to do this. I - I think we should get to know each other again." Ginny said fumbling with her hands.  
  
"ginny, don't you love me any more?" Tom asked.  
  
"Yes - yes I do, but -" ginny trailed off.  
  
"Then you should do this for me." Tom said moving closer to her.  
  
"Tom, I am only fifteen, I'm not ready to do this and if I do - I want it to be special." Ginny said.  
  
"But it will be special with me." Tom started kissing her neck.  
  
"No, no this is not right!" Ginny stood up, "I want you to go away! You don't belong here, you're - you're just a memory from the past. That is all you'll ever be. Just disappear, please! I NEED TO GET OVER YOU!"  
  
Ginny ran out of Tom's room and into her own. She closed the wall behind her and ran down the stairs to the Common Room where she ran into something hard.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry I didn - Do I know you?" Ginny asked looking up at a tall boy with black hair and dark eyes, almost black, but more of a deep blue. Ginny stood there starring at him.  
  
"Well doesn't everyone know somebody who knows somebody?" The boy asked.  
  
"Well, yea I guess they - do." Ginny replied.  
  
"I'm Tim - Tim Rhyme. I'm new here, just transferred from - uh - Canada." Tim said.  
  
"Oh, where are my manners? I'm Ginny Weasley." Ginny said.  
  
Tim took her hand and kissed it.  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you." Tim said.  
  
Ginny blushed.  
  
"Hey Gin, I see you've met Tim, I am supposed to show him around later, but if you want to you can." Hermione said walking over to her.  
  
"Oh, no, I have to meet someone, but, I'll see you later though." Ginny said smiling at Tim and walking away.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Ginny ended up back in her dorm. She went to the wall where Tom's room was and found a note.  
  
It read:  
  
"Dear Virginia,  
  
You said that we should get to know each other again, and then you said you didn't want to see me again. So this is where I leave you, I hope you will find someone that can be good to you, and wish that the new guy won't hurt you, (which I am sure he won't).  
  
My love to you,  
  
Thomas M. Riddle"  
  
"No, he can't leave me, I need him." Ginny said reading the note over again.  
  
She read it slowly trying to take it in. Tears fell down her eyes.  
  
"Ginny? What's that?" Came a voice from behind her.  
  
"Tim! Oh nothing, it's just a note, from a friend that is. No one special." Ginny said quickly hiding it behind her back.  
  
"If it's nothing, how come you're crying?" Tim asked.  
  
"Me, I'm not crying - I've just got something in my eye, that's all." Ginny said brushing the tears away.  
  
Tim didn't look convinced.  
  
"Alright, it's a note from a dear friend of mine, he's left me, because I yelled at him." Ginny said.  
  
"I'm sure he'll always be there for you even when you least expect it. After all he did tell you to find someone else." Tim said smiling at Ginny.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Wait how'd you know he said that?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Oh well, didn't he?" Tim asked.  
  
"Yes, he did........." Ginny said.  
  
"Well, hey it's Dinnertime, can I escort you there?" Tim asked.  
  
"Of course," Ginny said throwing the letter onto her bed and take Tim's extended arm.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
They headed down to the Great Hall, heads turned as they saw Tim walk by. Ginny smiled to herself. All the girls got jealous of her, but Ginny didn't care. Tim was JUST escorting her, it's not like they were going out or anything like that.  
  
They sat at the Gryffindor table and talked while waiting for Dumbledore to speak.  
  
Once the hall was filled with old faces, Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"Young Wizards and Witches, I am pleased to announce a new arrival. His name is Tim Rhyme and he has been placed in Gryffindor. He has transferred from Canada, a very nice place if I do say so myself. Let's give him a warm Hogwarts welcome. Tim please stand up." Dumbledore said, and as Time stood people started to clap.  
  
"Ok. settle down settle down, Let this feast begin." Dumbledore finished.  
  
The whole Hall broke into conversations.  
  
"So, Tim, you never did tell me what year you were in," Ginny said taking a bite of her food.  
  
"Oh, I'm in fifth year, I am supposed to be in sixth but I started a year late. You see in Canada, you start when you a twelve instead of eleven like here." Tim said looking at Ginny.  
  
"That's weird, it must suck being a year older than everyone in your year. By the way, I'm in fifth year too. My older brother is in his sixth year, the rest of my brothers have graduated. It sucks being the only girl in your family, not to mention the baby." Ginny said looking away from Tim's eyes. She didn't know why, but his eyes reminded her of Tom. She shut that thought out as Tim spoke.  
  
"Are you serious? I'm an only child. I have no parents either. They - well they died." Tim said looking down.  
  
"Oh, I - I'm sorry." Ginny said. She moved her hand over Tim's hand.  
  
"It's ok, I've got you to make up for it." Tim said as a smile formed on his lips.  
  
Ginny blushed and took her hand away.  
  
Tim shifted his feet at the silence and then spoke again, "Ginny, I - I think I like you."  
  
Ginny looked stunned, no one had ever said that to her. No one besides Tom, but he was just a mere memory.  
  
"I - I don't know what to say." Ginny admitted.  
  
"Don't say anything then." Tim replied.  
  
It grew silent through out the whole Hall, it was like everyone was starring at the two of 'em.  
  
Ginny did just what Tim said to do, and said nothing. She couldn't say something, it was like - it was like Tim was someone she used to know, but she didn't know who.  
  
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------_  
  
A/N: Did you like it? I hope you did, hey do you think I should change the title after you read this chapter? Cuz I am thinking I should, Tell me if you do and then tell me what I should change it to. (you don't have to tell me a new name if you can't think of one) but still. Anyway G2G BYE! 


	3. CHAPTER THREE!

A/N: I know I liked the first chapter better two, wow you peeple are smart, if you know what I mean. *sheepish smile* ooo my lil brother is watching a show about haunted hotels, I HATE haunted things it freaks me out I swear, I prolly wouldn't even be able to attend Hogwarts knowing that there's ghosts there, lol. Well here's duh chappie.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nuttin but the plot. The rest belongs to J.K. Rowling and the numerous publishers.  
  
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------_  
  
CHAPTER THREE!  
  
Ginny felt someone's lips touch her own. She quivered as the lips parted and a slick tongue traveled into her mouth. She let the tongue explore her mouth before she realized what she was doing. She backed away.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked Tim.  
  
"I - kissing you, isn't that alright?" Tim asked.  
  
"No! No, it's not. I - I've gotta go." Ginny stood up and walked out of the empty classroom she had been in.  
  
She walked away from that room and turned a few corners make sure she was far away from it before stopping and leaning against the wall.  
  
That kiss.... It seemed so... familiar. Tim -  
  
"TOM!" she exclaimed, "It's Tom, it has to be. He - he --" she trailed off.  
  
She suddenly realized how much Tom actually meant to her. He'd been her whole world, and now - now he wasn't any where, well that she knew of.  
  
"Tim - Tim can't be Tom, he's just so, sweet, and well Tom, he can loose his temper, and well -" she felt someone's breath on her neck. She turned around stedily.  
  
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------_  
  
A/N: wait time out, I don't know where to carry this out to. I have an idea for the ending of the story but I need some ideas for what shall happen in between. Tell you what; if you guys can make up a good paragraph to come after this, I'll continue the story. Right now, I am just stuck on this part. The paragraph doesn't have to be long, but it has to be longer than two sentences and more then 15 words. Ok, if you think of a good paragraph I can use send it to cute_n_swt_lil_angel@yahoo.com, I will look over them and choose the best one, k.... ok, thanks!  
  
~bloo-bubbles P.S. Writers Block sux!  
  
A/N: I've got a winner! The paragraph will be up in a few along with the rest of the chapter! Thanks for those who entered and I just want to say, all the paragraphs were great! 


	4. Full Chapter Three

A/N: I would like to thank Endrea for a paragraph idea, you can see her work at liltrick89.  
  
Full Chapter three!  
  
Ginny felt someone's lips touch her own. She quivered as the lips parted and a slick tongue traveled into her mouth. She let the tongue explore her mouth before she realized what she was doing. She backed away.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked Tim.  
  
"I - kissing you, isn't that alright?" Tim asked.  
  
"No! No, it's not. I - I've gotta go." Ginny stood up and walked out of the empty classroom she had been in.  
  
She walked away from that room and turned a few corners make sure she was far away from it before stopping and leaning against the wall.  
  
That kiss.... It seemed so... familiar. Tim -  
  
"TOM!" she exclaimed, "It's Tom, it has to be. He - he --" she trailed off.  
  
She suddenly realized how much Tom actually meant to her. He'd been her whole world, and now - now he wasn't any where, well that she knew of.  
  
"Tim - Tim can't be Tom, he's just so, sweet, and well Tom, he can loose his temper, and well -" she felt someone's breath on her neck. She turned around steadily to face Tim again.  
  
"I -- I'm sorry Tim - I -- I'm just not - see its --" she stuttered unable to think of what to say.  
  
Tim looked disappointed and angry......... his dark eyes seemed so familiar.....so much like Tom's.  
  
"That's okay princess -- I was just worried........." Tim went on to say something else but Ginny was no longer listening. Princess......... the way the name slipped of his tongue, the accent of the s's, even the name itself screamed Tom. Why was she always thinking about him? Tim couldn't be Tom......... that was impossible!  
  
'Tom's gone...' she thought to herself miserably.  
  
She shouldn't miss a boy who had almost killed her as Harry and the others said.  
  
Tim waved a hand in front of her face, "Are you okay Gin?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah I am, I - I'm just tired, I think I should get some rest." Ginny said coming out of her thoughts to realize that Tim was still standing in front of her.  
  
"Why don't I walk you to the Common Room." Tim said.  
  
"No, I - I can -" Ginny began, but Tim broke in.  
  
"No, you shouldn't be walking places alone, someone - I mean something could get you." Tim explained.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Nothing, just come along." Tim said taking Ginny's hand and guiding her to the Common Room.  
  
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------_  
  
Ginny sat on her bed and watched as Tim left her dorm. Ginny hopped off her bed and rummaged through her trunk. She found what she was looking for and sat on her bed. She tapped the book twice and it opened.  
  
Ginny looked at her last entry. It reminded her of the day she was able to see Tom for the first time in five years, but that day had ended in a second and she wasn't able to see him any more. She flipped to the next blank page and started to write.  
  
"Dear Diary,  
  
So much has happened in such a short time. Tom left me, and a new boy has come to school. He's so mysterious though. I'm not sure why, but I think well, I am still so crazy about Tom. I try to convince myself that .. that I am over him, but I'm not. He's my sun of a brand new day, and the moon of my night. He guides me to where I should go."  
  
Ginny stopped writing for a second and thought about what she had just written. The more she thought about Tom and the things he did, the more it seemed like Tim.  
  
"NO! STOP THINKING LIKE THAT!" She yelled at herself.  
  
She heard a knock.  
  
"Ginny? Are you ok? Tim told me you were not feeling well." Came a voice.  
  
"No, Hermione, I'm alright. Really, I am. Go have fun with Harry and Ron." Ginny said with a smile.  
  
Hermione smiled back and left the room. Ginny looked back down at her diary.  
  
She closed it and threw it on her bed and walked over to a window where the moon was shining in. She gave a sigh and watched the stars move around the moon. There was a silver mist slightly covering part of the moon but it was still beautiful. Ginny stood like that for hours and soon fell asleep. 


	5. Chapter Four

A/N: lol I haven't updated in ages, well I have on HarryPotterfanfiction.com but not on here. Well I guess I can add the three chapters that haven't been on here. Well here's chappie four!  
  
A/N: Thanks to Demeter Lupin who showed me that I made a mistake. "Ginny said fidgeting with my hands" Is now fixed.  
  
I was probably thinking of my other story when I was writing this. My other story is in first person POV and this one is in third person POV I should really go through and fix all mistakes in this. Lol, thanks DL  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing I tell you!  
  
Ginny awoke with the rising light of the sun shining in her eyes. To her surprise, she was lying on her bed. Ginny yawned and sat up rubbing her eyes.  
  
"I was hoping you'd awake," said a voice from beside her.  
  
"Huh? Oh, hi Tim, I didn't know you were here. What time is it anyways?" Ginny asked smiling at the sight of Tim's face.  
  
"It's still early. Everyone woke early so they could get a head start on Winter Break. Can you believe it's here already?" Tim asked.  
  
"No, I can't. Are you going home for your Holidays?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I - No, I have no family. I'll be staying here," Tim said bowing his head.  
  
"Oh, yeah I forgot. I'm sorry, I'll be here too, I don't feel like going back this year. Too many brothers to compete with," Ginny said fidgeting with her hands.  
  
"Is Ron going back?" Tim asked.  
  
"Oh no! He wouldn't go back to leave ME by myself. He is the big protective brother that is a little too protective sometimes," Ginny said, rolling my eyes.  
  
Tim laughed and Ginny smiled. She couldn't help but smile around Tim, even though he got on her nerves, she liked him.  
  
"Tim, about the other day, I guess I was juss -" Ginny started but Tim broke in.  
  
"No, Gin, I am sorry. I shouldn't have put pressure on you," Tim said.  
  
"Why don't you ever listen? I am trying to tell you that I was afraid of falling in love with you, but I have," Ginny said looking away from Tim.  
  
Tim looked stunned, "You what?"  
  
"I said I - love you," Ginny repeated.  
  
"But, Gin - I - you can't - L - listen Ginny there is something I have to tell you I - " Tim stuttered.  
  
Ginny cut him off by kissing him slightly. Tim pulled away and asked one simple question, "Why didn't you trust me?"  
  
"I - well, in my fourth year, last year that is, well - it started - how can I put this?" Ginny said, looking down.  
  
"Tell me," Tim said pushing Ginny's head back up gently with his hand.  
  
"My friend I told you about, he is, or was rather, Tom Riddle, and in my first year I fell in love with him and I had lost him in a seconds time. Then last year, just when I thought I had found someone that would help me get over Tom, Lord Voldemort killed him. Then this year in the middle of things Tom comes back expecting things to go back to the way they were, but it can't work like that. I've fallen in love twice and both times they've been taken from me and now you. I don't want you to be taken too," Ginny said with tears falling down her face.  
  
Ginny looked into Tim's eyes and thought she had seen tears glisten in his eyes.  
  
"Ginny, I am sorry, I didn't - I was jealous, that's why I did it. You were perfect and I didn't want you to love Collin, I wanted you to love me. That is why I killed him," Tim said with pleading eyes.  
  
"What do you mean? Who are you? I - I. You're playing with my mind that's all," Ginny pushed herself away from Tim.  
  
"Ginny, you have to forgive me, I wanted to stay with you, I wanted to go back to you, but the only way to do that was to kill the one you loved and that was Collin and I just needed his power. Ginny you have to believe me that I love you," Tim said.  
  
"Tim, you - No you didn't kill him Lord Voldemort did and you aren't him because To - Tom?" Ginny asked looking at Tim.  
  
"Yes, Ginny, yes it is me, and no it was Voldemort. I did it," Tim suddenly transformed his look into the person Ginny had always loved.  
  
"No, I saw it - Collin was there and Voldemort and Tom you - I -" Ginny suddenly stood up and ran down to the Common Room.  
  
"Hermione! He killed him, Tom killed Collin!" Ginny said as she ran into Hermione's arms and sobbed on her shoulder.  
  
"Ginny, shh. what are you talking about? Tom who?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Tom Riddle," Ginny replied.  
  
Hermione stood there holding Ginny in her arms with a puzzled look on her face. She didn't know what Ginny was talking about but she felt it was better to just hold her and wipe her tears away. 


	6. Chapter five

A/N: it's short I know I know but oh well!  
  
Disclaimer: same as always  
  
Ginny got done telling Hermione about Tim and how he turned out to be Tom and how Tom ad killed Collin and also how she had regretted ever living on this earth. Why must it be her, it could have been something or someone else, but it was her. Hermione gave Ginny a tissue as tears slowly made their way down to Ginny's chin.  
  
"Ginny, Timothy can not be Tom Riddle. Tom was just a memory, Ginny, I don't know what happened to you down in the Chamber, but I do know that you are a very special person. You deserve someone special like yourself, and I really think Tim is the one." Hermione said wiping Ginny's tears away.  
  
"Hermione, don't you get it? Tim is Tom and how can I, how can I trust someone that'll -- that'll," Ginny started crying again.  
  
Hermione just sat there giving Ginny tissues and finally when the sun went down and everyone went up stairs Ginny laid on the couch and cried herself to sleep.  
  
***  
  
Ginny woke earl in the morning to the sight of Tim sitting next to her. At first she thought it was all just a dream, but then Tim turned into Tom and he brushed the hair out of Ginny's face.  
  
"Ginny, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad like that," Tom said with sympathy in his eyes.  
  
"Tom? What -- What did you do?" Ginny asked confused in her own mind.  
  
"Ginny, don't say a word. I just want you to know that I love you, and I am sorry," Tom said kissing Ginny's forehead.  
  
"Tom, I am sorry too. Although I am not sure what for. You did really hurt me, the first time and the second time and now this. I'm not sure what to do any more, I don't know weather to love you or hate you or just ignore you, but what I do know is that you are the only one that is special to me." Ginny said looking up into Tom's eyes.  
  
"Well, let's start over," Tom said starring straight into Ginny's eyes.  
  
"Ok, I am Ginny Weasley, what is your name?" Ginny asked.  
  
"My name is Thomas M. Riddle and I have come to Hogwarts to be closer to the one I love," Tom said.  
  
"And who is that?" Ginny asked brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
"You." Tom said guiding Ginny's head with his hand so their lips met, and the kiss was short yet sweet, and Ginny smiled at Tom when they pulled apart.  
  
"I hope you don't mind if -- if I call you Tim around my friends, that way they don't know our secret," Ginny said and Tom smiled.  
  
"Of course not," Tom said and her took Ginny's arms and guided her up the stairs to her dorm so she could change.  
  
Tom changed back into Tim as he stood outside Ginny's door and waited for her to come out. When she finally came out they headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
Ginny sat next to Tom and held his hand and as Hermione came into the Great Hall Ginny smiled at her and said thank you. Hermione smiled back and sat next to Harry, who was glaring over at Tom in a jealous kind of way, and Ron, who was trying to be a big brother and made sure Tom didn't make a wrong move.  
  
Ginny laughed at Ron and let Tom put his arm around her as she ate her breakfast.  
  
Ginny was having the best day of her life, for now that is. 


	7. Chapter Six

A/N: this is a different kind of chapter, it is based around Damaged by TLC, I was listening to that song when I was thinking of this story so I put the two together, I hope you like how it turns out.  
  
***  
  
Ginny sat in the common room after the morning classes. Tom sat in front of her and watched her every move.  
  
"What are you thinking?" he asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh nothing." Ginny replied avoiding his glare.  
  
"Ginny talk to me, we were fine this morning and now I can't get a word out of you." Tom said brushing his hand against Ginny's cheek.  
  
"It's nothing really, promise," Ginny gave a fake smile and brushed Tom's hand away.  
  
***  
  
I know I'm kinda strange,  
  
to you sometimes  
  
Don't always say,  
  
what's on my mind  
  
You know that I've been hurt,  
  
by some guy  
  
But I don't wanna mess up this time  
  
***  
  
"Ginny. come on I want to help you, just tell me what I need to do," Tom said, and Ginny could have sworn she saw a tear in his eye.  
  
"Tom, I am just well I have been thinking about someone else," Ginny thought about what she had just said and quickly added, "but I have been thinking about us as well."  
  
"Who is he? You've decided to go with him instead. Is it Potter? Or is it Malfoy? What about your brother Ron?" Tom said looking angry.  
  
"No, Tom you have to understand! You hurt me! Three times no less. and you also took away someone who was important to me.. My problems aren't caused by you well not intentionally.." Ginny said putting her head in her hands.  
  
***  
  
And I really really really care  
  
And I really really really want you  
  
And I think I'm kinda scared  
  
Cos I don't want to lose you  
  
If you really really really care  
  
Then maybe you can hang through  
  
I hope you understand  
  
It's nothing to you  
  
***  
  
Tom shook his head, "Ginny it's you who should understand, I risked everything to be with you, everything! Don't you hear me?!"  
  
Ginny looked at him with anger in her eyes.  
  
"That's not the point! Do you even know how much I have risked? Do you? I didn't think so! You haven't even realized why.. Oh just forget it, you wouldn't understand and you aren't!" Ginny stood up and walked away from Tom.  
  
Tom held her back, "What the hell are you hiding from me? What the hell is so damn important? Why are you so afraid to tell me?"  
  
"I can't tell you! I can't trust you anymore!" Ginny twisted out of Tom's grip and ran out of the common room.  
  
***  
  
My heart's at a low  
  
I'm so much to manage  
  
I think you should know that  
  
I've been damaged  
  
I'm falling in love  
  
There's one disadvantage  
  
I think you should know  
  
that I've been damaged  
  
***  
  
Sometimes Tom made her so mad, but what Tom didn't understand was how much Ginny loved him, the largest number in the world could never add up to how much she loved him.  
  
Ginny took a little walk around the castle and finally headed back to the common room.  
  
She walked inside and saw Hermione and Tom talking. Ginny's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Hi Ginny, me and Tim were just talking about you." Hermione said smiling.  
  
"Oh, I am sure that's exactly what you were talking about!" Ginny stalked off and headed up to the dorms but instead of going her dorm she went to Tom's dorm. She opened that door a crack just to make sure no one was in there. When she saw no one she walked inside and over to Tom's stuff. Most of it said Tim Rhyme on it but of course she knew it was Tom's stuff.  
  
She started to look through it. Maybe Tom was leaving her for Hermione. She looked for anything that could have traces of her, pictures, clothing, hairs, anything.  
  
She heard the door open behind her.  
  
"Ginny? What are you doing?" It was Tom.  
  
"I was. just. um." She had no words.  
  
***  
  
I might look through your stuff,  
  
for what I don't wanna find  
  
Or I might just set you up,  
  
to see if you're all mine  
  
I'm a little paranoid,  
  
from what I've been through  
  
Don't know what you got yourself into  
  
***  
  
She'd been caught.  
  
"Tom, it isn't what you think, I was just.. Tom you have to understand that I've been.." Ginny cut herself off.  
  
'You have to understand this.. You have to understand that.. That is all I ever hear you say," Tom mocked.  
  
"What is your problem?!" Ginny asked standing up.  
  
"Everything you say is so secretive!" Tom yelled.  
  
"Tom I really care about you, and anytime I say something, you twist it into some weird thing and start to yell at me!" Ginny said beginning to cry.  
  
"Ginny don't give me that, you have hardly told me anything today," Tom said rolling his eyes.  
  
"All I want you to do is understand.." Ginny said moving closer to Tom.  
  
"Understand what?!" Tom said backing away.  
  
***  
  
And I really really really care (And I care about you so much) A  
  
And I really really really want you (I really do want you)  
  
And I think I'm kinda scared (But I'm scared with every touch)  
  
Cos I don't want to lose you (Cos I don't want to lose you)  
  
If you really really really care (If you care for me like you say)  
  
Then maybe you can hang through (Then maybe you can hang through)  
  
I hope you understand (I hope you understand)  
  
It's nothing to you (It's nothing to you, you)  
  
***  
  
"I love you, there are no words that can describe the way I love you. I've been hurt so many times in the past and I just don't want you to leave me again." Ginny said with more tears falling down her face.  
  
"You what?" Tom asked.  
  
"I love you, and I have always loved you. I don't want to lose you." Ginny said standing still waiting for Tom's reaction.  
  
Tom just stood there smiling, "I knew you did."  
  
"If you knew I did then why did you bring up an argument?!" Ginny said.  
  
"I've always known, and I wanted for you to tell me on your own," Tom said as he stepped foreword and closed his arms around Ginny.  
  
Tom kissed Ginny and held her there for hours.  
  
***  
  
My heart's at a low (low)  
  
I'm so much to manage  
  
I think you should know that (I think you should know)  
  
I've been damaged  
  
I'm falling in love (I'm falling in love)  
  
There's one disadvantage  
  
I think you should know that  
  
I've been damaged (I think you should know that)  
  
***  
  
"So," Tom said, "Who is this other guy?"  
  
"Well that is something else that in time I'll tell you." Ginny whispered.  
  
Tom smiled and walked with Ginny to the Common Room where they sat talking with each other and forgetting the whole day as they waited for the new one.  
  
***  
  
A/N: I cut the song short but I hope you guys liked it! 


	8. Chapter Seven

Ginny didn't know what to think. The night before she and Tom had taken a walk around the lake and an unexpected surprise had come in a small box with a golden ribbon around it. Tom had crouched down on one knee and glared up into the eyes of the one he loved. She in turn had stared into his deep eyes, and waited for the words. When they came she was speechless and all she could do was smile and take Tom's hand to help him off the ground.  
  
"I love you Tom," Ginny said as their lips met.  
  
Tom pulled away and smiled, "Is that a yes?"  
  
"What if I told you I'd think about it and get back to you?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I'd wait forever for your answer," Tom replied.  
  
"In that case I'll take forever," Ginny gave him a playful smile.  
  
"now that's not fair," Tom said with a frown.  
  
"Oh but nothing is fair in life, you just have to live it through and not complain," Ginny said and their lips met once more.  
  
Tom wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist and brought their bodies closer. Ginny didn't object and let him play with the locks of her long dark red hair.  
  
"Tom, I'm ready," Ginny broke this kiss off and stared into his eyes.  
  
"Ready? For what?" Tom asked but some how he knew what she was talking about.  
  
"Tom, I want you, I need you. You've given me a lot, and I want to give myself to you," Ginny replied.  
  
Tom had an astonished look on his face, he couldn't believe what she was saying, "are you sure?" Tom didn't want her to go through with something she didn't want to do.  
  
"I am as ready as I'll ever be," Ginny said biting her lower lip.  
  
Tom slowly walked closer and his eyes traveled from her deep green eyes to her painted red toes. Scanning her body he realized that she wasn't that scared little girl he had once known when they first met in her first year. She had really matured and he liked that. He watched as she raised her arms high in the sky inviting him to take her shirt off. He hestitated for a second and then took the hem of her blouse and slowly pulled it above her head he then let it drop to the ground. Her chest had really developed from that flat chested young girl he had once known. Ginny giggled at the look on his face.  
  
"If you are so fascinated in them why don't you touch them?" Ginny sugested.  
  
Tom gave a hearty laugh and his hands, without him knowing, touched her soft skin. They circled her breasts and teased her nipples. Tom heard her give out a small moan of invitation. Tom brought his lips down to hers and felt her lips part underneath his. He slid his tongue into her mouth and their tongues wreslted each other. Ginny's hands wrapped around Tom's neck while his traveled down her back and hooked around her waist. Tom broke the kiss and then brought their lips back together for another long session of tongue twisting kisses.  
  
~*~  
  
Ron paced around the common room. His sister had been gone since eight and it was already ten. He knew he was being too protective over her, but he didn't trust Tim Rhyme. Not one bit. He blew the hair out of his eyes and as he went to pace the room for the fiftieth time he noticed something out the window. Squinting, he walked over to the window to see a red headed young girl and someone else. With realization his jaw dropped. Wide eyed he took a double take and rubbed his eyes rather hard and looked out the window again.  
  
"Ron, give it up, I am sure she'll be back soon," came a voice from behind him.  
  
"Hermione come look at this!" Ron urged turning to look Hermione in the face.  
  
"Ron, just get over here and finish studying. You'll fail Potions tomorrow," Hermione responded turning back to Magical Drafts and Potions.  
  
Ron turned back to the window, but the two figures had gone. Ron sighed and walked back over to Hermione to finish studying.  
  
~*~  
  
Tom laid Ginny's soft naked body in a pill of green grass under a tree. She smiled up at him, her eyes were warm and lush. Tom lowered himself on top of her and their lips met again and again. He pulled away and looked at her. She nodded with agreement and he finally lowered his penis into her. Her hips bucked up and pushed him further into her. She gasped with a slight pain but it was some how soothing. She could feel him harden inside her. Then came the liquid, and she let out more moans and gasps. She was no longer a virgin and had given her secret and purity to the boy or should she say man, she loved.  
  
~*~  
  
Tom lay watching Ginny as she slept curled up on his chest. He had configured a blanket after their 3rd love session. Ginny stirred in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes to see Tom starring straight at her. She smiled and kissed Tom lightly. And in turn he kissed her forehead.  
  
"was it as good as you expected?" Tom asked.  
  
"It was better," Ginny replied, sighing soflty, not of annoyance but of love.  
  
"I'm glad, I would hate your first time to be awful especially when it was with me," Tom said brushing her hair away from her eyes.  
  
Ginny laughed and cuddled up next to Tom.  
  
"Yes," Ginny said.  
  
"Yes what?" Tom asked with an ackward expression on his face.  
  
"If you love me, you'll know what I am talking about," she gave a cheery laugh.  
  
Tom, coming to realization smiled and said, "I am glad." 


	9. Chapter eight

A/N: I know it's short but it was just an idea I had last night *smiles evilly*  
  
She had remembered the night so perfectly. The ring, the feelings, the passion... the sex. All of it was fresh in her mind as she sat next to her fiance at breakfast. There was some unknown tension coming from her brother, a smiling face from Hermione, and a look of what she thought was Jealousy from Harry. She dismissed the thought away as new ones filled her mind. Thoughts of who she would tell first, how she would tell them, and what they would think. She looked over at Tom and could see that he was deep in thought and so didn't bother to start a conversation with him. She looked uneasily at the three friends in front of her.  
  
"So..." she began tapping her fingers on the table.  
  
At this Ron, who was trying his best to stay calm, exploded, "Where the bloody hell were you last night?!" he asked in horror.  
  
Ginny looked Aghast, "What in the world do you mean?" she asked innocently.  
  
"You know well right what I mean! When I went to bed at two o'clock in the morning you still weren't back!" He shouted, now making the whole Great Hall glare at him.  
  
"Ron, shhh.. People are starring!" Hermione cried.  
  
"I don't care if the King of England was starring, my sister was out with that. that. thing!" Ron shouted.  
  
"Exuse me! I am not a thing and Ginny and I did nothing but take a walk around the lake!" Tom cried.  
  
"To. I mean Tim, don't I can handle this on my own," Ginny whispered.  
  
"Obviously you can't. Your brother is just jealous that you actually found someone who loves you and he didn't. To tell you the truth Ron, me and ginny are getting married!" Tom smirked.  
  
Ginny's eyes grew wide, Tom had let out the secret. Ron would tell her mother and r mother would freak. Thanks Tom, she thought, this is just what I need. She hid her face in her hands and started to mutter things to herself.  
  
"Ginny! I can't believe you!" Ron yelled.  
  
Ginny blushed a deep red and stood up and ran out of the Great Hall. Everyone in the Great Hall raised their eyebrows and began to whisper to each other and gossip about what they had just heard.  
  
~*~  
  
Ron snarled at himself and walked down the Halls later that day. He couldn't forgive himself for yelling at Ginny in the Great Hall. He blew the hair out of his face and looked down a corridor he had just turned into. There was an open door at the end with light coming out. He squinted as he walked closer to it. He hid behind the door and peeked inside.  
  
"Yes, I've got her in my grasp. We had a wonderful night last night. I proposed to her and now she bares our child. Our Heir," Came a voice from inside.  
  
Ron looked closer and noticed the dark raven hair and the deep blue eyes. It was Tim, but what was he doing talking to himself. Then came a second voice.  
  
"That's great to hear. She will raise the child and it will become our spirit. He will take over the family affairs. You aren't close with her are you?" the voice asked.  
  
"No, but she thinks I am. You should have heard her last night after she gave herself to me," Tim said.  
  
"I can't believe that prat!" Ron whispered under his breath. "Using Ginny like she's nothing!"  
  
"I don't want you to let her get away, if she does, our plans are ruined," Came the same voice from before.  
  
"Yes, she will not get away from us like before," Tim said and started to walk back towards the door.  
  
Ron panicked where would he go?! He looked franticly around but it was too late, Tim had already left the room and was standing three feet away from him. 


	10. Chapter Nine

Ron gulped as he noticed who Tim really was. He backed away quietly but it was too late. Tim had already turned into his true Tom Riddle form.  
  
"So Weasley, we meet again," Riddle said in a cold dark voice.  
  
"What are you planning to do to my sister, how could you hurt her like that. She thinks your Tim Rhyme, a true Gryffindor." Ron was cut off.  
  
"She's known all along whom I am. She was in it from the start. Now, how should I kill you?" Riddle asked pointing the wand at Ron's throat.  
  
Ron went to reach in his pocket for his wand but then his mind traveled back to the Gryffindor common room. He had left his wand sitting on the table. How could he have been so stupid? Riddle gave a sly mischievous smile.  
  
"I think I'll torture the lights out of you. Make you suffer until you can take it no more, then finish you off with a useful little spell," Riddle began.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Ron said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Why am I planning to kill you or why am I using Ginny? I'll answer both. I am planning to kill you because I hate your guts and you know too much, and I am using Ginny so that I can live on. No one will know how she died in the end. They'll think she died from old age, but it'll be from pain and suffering. I will finish her off just like I am going to finish you off," Riddle said with a delighted look on his face.  
  
A thousand thoughts rushed through Ron's head. This was it, the last image he would ever see, and it was of the last person he wanted to see. He thought of Ginny, the last thing he had said to her was "Ginny! I can't believe you!" and he couldn't believe her, she had spent the whole evening with that thing and was going to marry him. Oh how he wished he could tell her what Riddle had planned for her. He wished he could protect her like when they were little. He wished he could pick her up off the ground and brush off her bruised knee. He wished he could give her a hug and hold her like he had when Colin was killed. He wished he could kiss her forehead and tell her how much he loved her, but it was too late now. He would never see her again.  
  
Ron listened as the words rolled off Riddle's tongue. The blast of the curse was so strong it knocked him off his feet. A full blast of pain filled Ron's body he tried to cry out for help. Tried to scream but the pain was too fierce. His body twitched and turned and he finally knew how Harry had felt. The immense pain, the terrifying thoughts rushing through his brain, the hate that he began to feel. Tears filled his eyes and he clenched them shut, in hopes that the tears would not fall. He heard a terrifying scream and an evil laugh. He tried to think clearly but the pain seemed to block his vision.  
  
Another curse seemed to have hit him and terror ran through his head. He clutched his stomach, he pulled one of his hands up to his face and gasped as he spotted blood all over it. He glared up into the dark blue eyes which seemed to have glinted red. The last and final curse hit him and his mind went blank. forever.  
  
~*~  
  
Tom watched terror run through his eyes as he opened his mouth and let "Crucio," fall out. He watched with pleasure as Weasley rolled on the floor with pain. He heard a scream and looked up. He looked from side to side but so nothing. He looked back down at Weasley and laughed. Tom rolled his eyes and said "Crudus." He pointed his wand at Ron's stomach and blood began to rush out and pill up around him. Weasley clutched his stomach and terror filled his eyes again. Tom laughed even louder and finally said "Adava Kedevra," Weasley's eyes went blank and his soul left his limp body behind. Tom smiled and pointed his wand towards the ceiling while he stared down at Weasley. He whispered "Morsemord" and a green skull appeared in mid air. He walked over Weasley's body and headed back to the Common Room to find Ginny.  
  
~*~  
  
Tom was quiet that night. He hardly said a word. Ginny tried to get him to talk, but he only nodded his head. 


	11. Chapter Ten

Tom was quiet that night. He hardly said a word. Ginny tried to get him to talk, but he only nodded his head. It scared Ginny a bit because he had never been this quiet.  
  
"Tom, if you're worried about what Ron said earlier he didn't mean it," Ginny began.  
  
Tom's eyes furrowed. Ginny's words had made him go quieter.  
  
Just as Ginny was about to try again a diversion burst in through the Fat Lady. It was a young first year who was screaming at the top of her lungs. One of the fifth years rushed over to comfort her.  
  
"It's ok Celeste, tell me what happened," said the fifth year trying to calm her sister down.  
  
This was it, Tom thought, the little first year has found Weasley's body. Tom braced himself. No one would know it was him. He was so careful and didn't leave a trace. His eyes widened. The Dark Mark. He had left the dark mark. It had become such a habit that he had forgotten and had done it on instinct.  
  
"Oh, Mandy, it was horrible. It was just lying there, glowing green!" Celeste shrieked.  
  
"What was lying there? Celeste you have to calm down," Mandy began.  
  
Celeste breathed in deep and then blew out. "A boy, his body was cold. There was a mark hanging above him. The mark is still fresh in my mind. I couldn't make it out at first but now I see the whole thing," Celeste said starring up at her sister.  
  
Mandy looked up at Hermione hoping Hermione could do something. After all Hermione was Head Girl.  
  
Hermione bent down next to Celeste.  
  
"Celeste, can you tell me what the boy looked like?" Hermione asked.  
  
"He had red hair and freckles," Celeste said.  
  
Ginny gasped. Ron!  
  
Hermione stood up with realization and ran out of the room. Tom panicked, if Hermione found Ron's body first she would know who he was. He burst out after her.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione stopped just in front of Ron's limp body. She looked up and saw the green mark Celeste had described. There were still things she had left out but she knew this was what she was talking about. The green skull, the serpent slithering in and out of the mouth. Hermione's mouth opened wide. She flung herself down to Ron's side.  
  
"Ron, don't leave me, I never got to tell you. I." She was broke off by an evil laugh behind her.  
  
"Poor little Mudblood. Your only love is dead, oh I think I'm gonna cry. It's so *sniff sniff* touching. Well I could always do you a favor and take your life as well. Yes, I think I will," Tom gave another evil laugh.  
  
He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Hermione. Hermione pulled out her own wand. She was not going to die without a fight. Tom rolled his eyes and before Hermione could even think of a spell he said "Adava Kedevra." Hermione's body dropped to the ground next to Ron's. Tom smiled to himself and erased the Dark Mark that was hanging above the two bodies. He turned around and started walking back to the Common Room. Where he found a much scarred Ginny and a pissed off Harry. 


	12. Chapter Eleven

A/N: I know this chapter is short but I meant for it to be that way, I hope you like it!  
  
"Tom. I - I can't believe you. you." Ginny began but gave up as tears began to take over her vision.  
  
"Tom?! Ginny why didn't you tell anyone?! We could have prevented. pre." Harry didn't want to admit that his two best friends were gone.  
  
"He said he'd changed, and I thought. I thought he had," Ginny looked at Tom with narrowed eyes, "I am not marrying you! NOT EVER!"  
  
Ginny ran up to her dorm and slammed the door behind her. Tom had killed her brother and the only person she could ever talk to. Frustrated, she ran to the window. No longer wanting to live she looked out over the edge.  
  
"Ginny, don't just let me explain!" came Tom's voice from behind her.  
  
"You have ruined my life; you killed my boy friend, my brother, my only friend. I have no one else, NO ONE!" Ginny shouted.  
  
"Ginny, what about our child, you can't kill an unborn child; it isn't in your nature! Our child deserves to live and so do you. Gin, please, don't leave me like this," Tom said soothingly.  
  
"What child?! We have no child!" Ginny shouted.  
  
"Ginny, just come away from the window, please baby," Tom began again.  
  
"Tell me what child?" Ginny yelled.  
  
"The other night, do you remember? You're pregnant.." Tom whispered.  
  
"I would know if I was or not, and I am not!" Ginny said.  
  
"You are too, it was a scheme that Voldemort had, and I had nothing to do with it. Voldemort killed your brother and Hermione. I would never hurt anyone," Tom said.  
  
"Harry and I watched you kill Hermione!" Ginny yelled.  
  
"No, I had no control. Voldemort was controlling me. He made me say the words, I wouldn't kill any one," Tom walked slowly towards Ginny.  
  
Ginny narrowed her eyes, "No, stay away or I will jump!"  
  
Tom ignored her words and continued to walk towards her.  
  
Ginny considered it and when Tom was three feet away from her, she jumped.  
  
Tom ran to the window.  
  
"GINNY!" He shouted and through his hand over the side, but Ginny was nowhere in sight.  
  
Furious with himself, Tom hit his head against the wall.  
  
"I will find you Ginny, you will be my wife and you will have our child!" With that said, he ran out of the dorm and continued out to the grounds. He was determined that once he was right under the Gryffindor tower he would find her alive and well, but when he got there, he found nothing. 


	13. Chapter Twelve

Ginny closed her eyes tightly, not wanting to look down as some mysterious force flew her through the night sky. She heard a laugh.  
  
"Ginny, it's alright, you can open your eyes," the voice said as she felt herself land on soft ground.  
  
Ginny opened one eye and looked around at her surroundings. She searched for the source of the voice.  
  
"Ginny, open your eyes," came the same voice from right behind her.  
  
She slowly turned around to find herself staring at a familiar face.  
  
"Ron!" she exclaimed and flung her arms around his neck.  
  
"You're alive," Ginny said as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Well not exactly, I'm a poltergeist," Ron replied.  
  
"But you never seemed the type," Ginny said as she pulled away.  
  
Ron laughed, "It's good to see you again Ginny."  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I couldn't let my little sister ruin her life over me. It's my duty as an older brother to protect my little sis," Ron said and smiled.  
  
"I always did say you were over protective of me," Ginny replied and began to look around, "What is this place?"  
  
"It's a cave, duh!" Ron said.  
  
"Well, yes but where is it?"  
  
"In the mountains behind Hogwarts, I wanted to get you as far away from Tom as possible," Ron said following Ginny's gaze around the small cave.  
  
"I am glad you did, he used me Ron, I thought he would never do that again," Ginny whispered.  
  
"Some people never change Ginny," Ron walked towards her and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Why did he kill you?" Ginny asked glaring up at him.  
  
"In his words I knew too much."  
  
"What did you know?"  
  
"He's gonna hurt you Ginny, he's gonna try any ways. Stay with Harry, make sure you don't leave his site and he doesn't leave yours. You need each other," Ron said concerned.  
  
"What if he doesn't want to be near me?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Hermione is talking to him, he will."  
  
"Ron, don't leave me again. please," Ginny looked at Ron with pleading eyes.  
  
"I can't stay Ginny. I am only aloud to stay long enough to warn you, but remember, I will always be in your heart," Ron said moving towards his sister and kissing her forehead.  
  
"Will I always be in yours?" Ginny asked.  
  
"You will always have a place in my heart, Gin."  
  
Tears over took Ginny eyes and she couldn't focus on Ron's face anymore.  
  
"Ginny don't cry, it only hurts me more," Ron said.  
  
"But I can't help it, I'll never see you again Ron, I don't want you to leave me," Ginny replied.  
  
Ron gave her a smile, "Ginny, I won't ever forget you, besides you have Fred and George to take care of you."  
  
"It's not the same, they're well them, and they wouldn't understand the bond we have between each other."  
  
Ron had nothing to say.  
  
"Ginny, I've got to go. It's my time to leave, I've told you everything I came here for, Harry will be up in a little while to take you back to Hogwarts," Ron said taking Ginny's hand.  
  
"Ron don't leave me yet, please, just stay with me until he gets here, please," Ginny's eyes were so filled with tears that Ron could hardly see the honey-brown in them.  
  
"Ginny, I can't." Ron began.  
  
Ginny tried to wipe the tears from her eyes and brushed most of them away. I tear escaped one of her brown eyes and traveled down her cheek. Ron's hands cupped her face. He brushed away the tears with his thumbs.  
  
"I told you not to cry for me," Ron said.  
  
"I'll miss you, Ron," Ginny replied.  
  
"I'll miss you too, and don't forget I will always be looking down upon you to make sure you are alright," Ron smiled and Ginny gave a small grin, "ah here he is now," Ron motioned with one of his hands to the night sky to find Harry on his firebolt. He landed a few feet away. He starred misbelieving at Ginny and Ron.  
  
"Is it really you?" he asked.  
  
Ron laughed, "It's me mate."  
  
Harry walked closer and you could tell by his red face that he had been crying.  
  
"Ron, you're like a brother to me, you. can't leave me," Harry pleaded.  
  
"It's time," came a voice behind them all.  
  
Ron turned to stare a ghostly figure in the face.  
  
"Just a minute Hermione, we have to give proper good byes." Ron replied.  
  
Ginny's eyes traveled over to Hermione.  
  
More tears swelled up in her eyes.  
  
"O Ginny, sweetie, don't. It'll be alright I promise," Hermione glided over to her.  
  
She touched Ginny's cheek and Ginny felt a cold chill run through her body.  
  
"Hermione, I won't be able to live without you by my side."  
  
"You've got Harry beside you," Hermione replied.  
  
Harry walked up to Ginny and placed a hand on her shoulder. Ginny's hand immediately placed itself on top of Harry's.  
  
"I love you Gin, Good-bye Harry," Ron said moving over to them.  
  
"It isn't really good-bye," Harry began, "we'll see each other soon."  
  
Ron laughed. He pulled Harry aside.  
  
"Take care of her Harry. She's only got you now," Ron said.  
  
"I will, I'll miss you Ron." Harry hugged Ron and Ron patted him on the back.  
  
They walked back over to Ginny and Hermione. Hermione and Ginny had already said their good-byes.  
  
Ron hugged Ginny, "I'll love you forever little sis."  
  
"I'll love you more than forever."  
  
Ron smiled and kissed Ginny's cheek.  
  
Ron walked back over to Hermione.  
  
"Be careful guys, and don't forget to do your homework," Hermione said.  
  
"A time like this and you are worrying about them doing homework!" Ron said in disgust.  
  
Ginny and Harry laughed, that was Ron and Hermione for ya.  
  
"Bye guys," and with that, Ron and Hermione disappeared forever. 


	14. Chapter Thirteen

A/N: I know it is short but this is the last chapter to this fic, look for the Sequel soon! :D  
  
Harry and Ginny made their way down the cliffs of the mountains. Harry put his arm around Ginny's shoulders and pulled her closer. Ginny looked up at Harry. He was a good foot taller than she was and she just now noticed how when he was sad his eyes looked blank and his face just starred straight ahead. She frowned and looked back down at the ground. It was damp and little droplets glinted in the tall grass.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry," she said not looking up. Her voice was filled with a bitter sadness.  
  
"Sorry for what?" Harry asked finally looking down at her.  
  
"For not telling anyone about him.maybe if I had R-Ron and H-Hermione would still be." Ginny trailed off.  
  
"Gin, it's not your fault, you didn't know," Harry said stopping to turn so he was facing her.  
  
"Yes, but I thought he changed, I thought I could trust him, but I was too stupid to realize he was using me," Ginny said now with tears coming down her cheeks.  
  
"Stop it Gin, stop beating yourself up over this, it wasn't your fault," Harry whispered and without knowing what he was doing his head bent down and his lips met those of Ginny's. Ginny gasped and all the worries she had had in that moment faded away and she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck. His hands wrapped around her and ran up and down her back, and as they stood their in a frozen moment two faces looked down upon them with smiles.  
  
**  
  
"Dammit Tom, you lost them!" A cold voice rang through Tom's ears.  
  
"It wasn't my fault!" Tom shouted.  
  
"o it wasn't my fault," Voldemort said in a whiny voice, "I'll give you it wasn't my fault!"  
  
"Remember you can't hurt me, you need me." Tom said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Not anymore! You blew your cover!" Voldemort shouted as he raised his wand.  
  
"Wait! You've forgotten the great ability I have," Tom smiled.  
  
Voldemort's eyes narrowed and than brightened with realization. "Yes and what a great ability it is."  
  
**  
  
Ginny laid in Harry's bed. She didn't want to sleep in her own by herself and since Harry couldn't go into her dorm they had agreed that Ginny could sleep in his bed.  
  
"Harry? Are you awake?" Ginny asked.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
Ginny sighed. Hogwarts was being shut down after Christmas Break. Everyone who was here would be leaving for home and no one would be coming back. She looked over at the clock on Harry's bedside table. It was midnight. Christmas. Tears began to slip out of her eyes. This would be the first time she would spend Christmas without Ron. She whipped the tears away and got out of bed.  
  
The full moon was shinning bright through the curtains. She walked over to the window looked out over the lake. Softly, snow began to fall across the grounds. Ginny felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Happy Christmas Gin," the voice said softly.  
  
"Happy Christmas Harry," Ginny replied.  
  
Ginny turned around and wrapped her hands around Harry's neck. This time Ginny's lips met Harry's before he could lean down. It was the last moment they spent together at Hogwarts but it felt like it lasted forever.  
  
A?N: REVIEW! 


End file.
